'Flames' Premieres Sept 22 on IBC-13
October 5, 2014 For the first time on Philippine television, some of the most popular stories loved and shared by books and best-selling novel on Pop Fiction and Sizzle Books and Summit Media will be featured in a series of TV adaptations that will air on IBC-13 beginning October 6. In the daily daytime mini-series Flames, IBC-13 brings to life the characters in the widely read love stories shared by up and coming authors whose novels have gained a huge following of readers and fans. At the media launch, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi emphasized that IBC-13 will continue to specialize in primetime programming. While producing dramatic teleseryes, the network will focus on drama, teen fantasy, action and adventure as well as romantic comedy series and the like. Like GMA's Seasons of Love and TV5's Wattpad Presents, teen drama anthology Flames will focus on one particular love story each week, and will air for a month as the the short-term series will definitely carry a lot of expectations, since it will feature some of the Kapinoy network’s up and coming young stars. In addition, the series in the ratings will go up against Be Careful With My Heart and The Ryzza Mae Show. She's Dating the Gangster'' (Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez)' Mr. Dyogi says IBC-13 is focused on airing sports, reality and game shows, drama (heavy dramas, teen fantasy, action, adventure and romantic comedy) and musical variety shows. With IBC-13's teen drama anthology ''Flames which is stands for Friends, Lovers, Anger, Marriage, Engagement, and Soulmates, fans will be able to watch their favorite love stories for free as they unfold in week-long mini-series that will air daily on the Kapinoy Network’s daytime block. You get the name of two people. Cross out the similar letters in their names, and total the number of the remaining letters. You then count the numbers against the acronym and then you get a future prediction of your ‘relationship’ with the person (whose name you wrote down beside yours). Philippine TV recognized this mini phenomenon among the teens and decided to capitalize on it with different love teams and stories. And if you noticed the theme song of Flames with the same name, it was interpreted by Janella Salvador. For its initial offering, IBC-13's Flames shows She's Dating the Gangster – based on the best-selling book of the same name originally published on CandyMag.com's Teen Talk section and was later popularized on Wattpad by Bianca Bernardino (SGwannaB) and 2014 movie fom Star Cnema and starring Kathryn Bernardo, and Daniel Padilla, and now on TV series while the story which already has 16.7 million reads – featuring the first TV pair-up of Superstar Circle alumni Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez. Kenneth Delos Reyes (Teejay Marquez) hates his father Kenji (Bobby Andrews) who is never around that much. One day, however, he finds himself scrambling to Legazpi City in the Bicol region hoping that his father is among the survivors of a plane crash. Tagging along the trip is Kelay (Michelle Vito), a girl he met at the airport who insists on bringing Kenji to her dying aunt whom she claims was Kenji’s “great love.” As they travel to the province, Kelay tells him the love story of Kenji and Athena. Back in the '90s, campus heartthrob and resident “gangster” Kenji (also played by Teejay Marquez) guilts Kelay’s aunt Athena Dizon (also played by Michelle) into staging a fake romance with him to provoke jealousy and remorse in his ex-girlfriend Abigail (Alexandra Macanan). This was the price Athena had to pay for playing a wicked prank on him. The scheme seemed to be working until Kenji and Athena find themselves falling for each other. Fate, however, deals them a fatal blow, forcing them to make a decision that will alter their relationship forever. She's Dating A Gangster airs daily for a week starting on October 6. Screenwriter Carmi Raymundo deviated from the tragic end of the novel to make it more palatable to the general audience. 3 Words, 8 Letters, Say It and I'm Yours (Neil Coleta and Hazel Faith dela Cruz) For its second offering, Flames brings the story of 3 Words, 8 Letters, Say It and I'm Yours to television also based on the best-selling novel of the same name by Jade Margarette Pitogo (Girlinlove) where Neil Coleta the famous role of Kean Patrick Padua, the perfect guy who falls head over heels in love with an ordinary girl named Chanel Courtney Chua, to be played by Hazel Faith dela Cruz. Watch and find out how author Girlnloveot 12.6M followers hooked with the magic of love between Kean ad Chanel. 3 Words, 8 Letters, Say It and I'm Yours begins airing on October 13. '''''The Bet For its third installment, the mini-series Flames showcases the author ilurvbooks Kimberly Joy Villanueva's touuchig story is it The Bet, adaptation of the best-selling book of the same title which has almost300k followers and reades who fall in love wih the fictional charactes of Jake Swift and Sophia Taylor. Superstar Circle alumni Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson will portray the book’s lead characters will both give life to these well-loved characters and show how it is to fall in love beyond pretenses. The Bet is the Flames feature for the week of October 20. Fairy Tale Fail Lastly, Flames also offers the fantasy story of the romance entitled Fairy Tale Fail, written by Mina V. Esguerra and with over 100,000 read. Fall in love with the princess to well-loved as Kiko Estrada's character Aldred, goes in house of his Ellie Manuel is a hopeless romantic, portrayed by Ella Cruz, stuck in a cubicle all day. She's in her twenties and should be having more fun. But instead of doing what she really wants, like traveling wherever her Philippine passport can take her, she's hung up on the guy who dumped her for not being "ambitious enough." Someone should tell her that there are other cool guys -- who probably even eat at the same office cafeteria! -- who would encourage her just to be her fabulous self. Fairy Tale Fail begins airing on October 27. Stay tuned and fall in love every night as Flames brings the most touching and compelling TV adaptations of huge Pop Fiction and Summit Media hits, most of which are now printed books published through LIB Creatives Publishing. Find out why these stories have become a craze in the Wattpad community and get to know their bigger-than-life characters, who will be portrayed by IBC-13’s line-up of fresh and up-and-coming stars. Flames will air Monday to Friday at 11:30AM starting on October 6 right before APO Tanghali Na!, only on IBC-13.